A Good Kind of Stress
by deamrose10
Summary: stressing over someone can be burdensome, especially if that person's oblivious to the reason behind your sudden show of interest (umi/maki)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Love Live not mine. ^_^

* * *

Chapter I (Umi's POV)

* * *

' _Do I need to sacrifice something just to keep up? Iie, I already slashed out morning training with u's. I didn't think that it'll be this packed, though. I guess I'll wait and see how this progresses first.'_

"Umi-chan, ohayo!"

I looked up to see who called me and noticed that I was already inside my classroom. Kotori, the one who greeted me, is standing beside a sleepy Honoka. I made my way to my desk and greeted the two.

"Ohayogozaimasu. Honoka, judging from the bags under your eyes, I assume you didn't get much sleep again last night. Watched another movie?" I smirked as Honoka pouted.

"You're mean, Umi-chan! I was up all night trying to finish our Math homework," then she looked away from me, embarassed. "Although I did read a manga or two _'or five_ , _'_ that's why it took me a long time to finish."

I shook my head at Honoka, exasperated. _'Oh Honoka, you'll never change, will you?'_ "Maa, as long as you finished it, it's all good. But please be more responsible next time!"

"Mochiron!" she proudly shouted, then slumped against her seat, yawning loudly. "But because of that I'm still sleepy."

"Daijoubu, Honoka-chan. The day will pass faster than you know it," Kotori said while trying to get Honoka to feel somewhat better. I tuned out the two as our sensei entered the classroom. _'Not fast enough,'_ I sighed.

* * *

"Umi-chan, are you going somewhere? You're not going to eat lunch with us?" Kotori asked as I got up and headed to the door.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot to tell you. I've got some extra studying to do for my _Sandan_ Rank examinations in Kendo, so I need to go to the library or dojo whenever possible. Otou-sama said it's time for me to take it this year," I said as I offered them an apologetic look. "I may not eat lunch with you for the next few weeks or so."

"Aww it's that time again already? You're going to overwork yourself again, aren't you?" Honoka said as she glared at me while Kotori's giving me a worried look. "Umi-chan, you should eat first before going to the library."

I smiled at them, touched by their concern. Apparently, they still remembered when I first started to attain my _Dan_ Rank in kendo years ago that I overexerted myself in studying and training for it, on top of my Kyudo and Japanese dance lessons, that I forgot to rest.

"Daijoubou. I know my limitations now. I promise to eat before the break's over. Ja!" I said as I dashed to the library.

I sat at a more secluded part of the library so as not to be bothered and began arranging the references I'll be using for my review. Time passed by and I guess I was so engrossed in my studying that if it wasn't for the book that I accidentally knocked over, I wouldn't realize that break will be over in 5 minutes!

"Oh well, one skipped meal won't kill me, and the two doesn't need to know about it. I'll just drink lots of water to feel full," I said as I hurriedly fixed my things so that I won't be late for my next class.

* * *

"Honoka, Kotori. I'll see you later during practice. I'm off to Kyudo practice now," I called to Honoka and Kotori as I slung my bow on my shoulder. The two smiled and waved at me as I went out the door, not realizing that I left a piece of paper on my desk. Unfortunately, Kotori saw it.

"Ne, Honoka-chan. Umi-chan left this," she said as Kotori picked it up. The two looked at it and was suprised to see the schedule I made for myself for the next 2 months. Apparently, I also have a district competition in Kyudo only a week before my Kendo exam, and also the week-long cultural festival where I'm expected to dance with my mother will be held in between the two events. Not to mention the live shows that we're currently booked in as publicity stunts before Love Live, which is almost every two to three weeks, courtesy of Eli.

"It's packed! I didn't even know she can do all these in one day!" Honoka exclaimed as they made their way to the club room.

"Poor Umi-chan. She's going to get sick if she doesn't take care of herself properly during this time. Should we tell the others?" Kotori asked as they paused outside the club room.

"Hmm, I don't think Umi-chan will like that. She'll just say that it's not their problem. Let's just see how she fares. She still has us to take care of her, right?" Honoka said while giving Kotori a thumbs up.

"Hai! We won't let anything happen to Umi-chan!"

* * *

"Otsukaresama," I called to my fellow members in the Kyudo club before I dashed off to u's practice. I was running a bit late so I decided to forego going to the club room and just change behind the door of the roof. As I was changing, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Good thing I already had my shirt and pants on.

"Ah, Umi! It's rare for you to be late. Why are you changing here?" I turned around and saw Maki looking at me while twirling her hair.

I smiled sheepishly at her while tying my shoelaces. "Gomenasai. Kyudo practice dragged on later than I thought."

She cocked her head at me, "Ne, Umi. Is it okay for you to juggle all your activities in one day? Won't you tire yourself out? I-I mean, not that I care or anything," Maki quickly backpedalled as she turned her head to the side, cheeks red.

I looked at her then giggled at how adorable she looked. "I'm used to it, Maki. Overworking is second nature at this point. But it doesn't really bother me." I could tell she wasn't really buying it. I offered her a small smile as I stood up and went to open the door. "Saa, Maki, ikimashou. We can't let the others wait for too long."

* * *

A/N: Hello! Since life happened, It's wonderful to finally go back to an old love of mine, writing! And since I honestly think there's too little Umi/Maki fics in the world, I decided to give my own contribution to this pair which is obviously underappreciated. Nothing fancy, just some Umi/Maki friendly romance as a starter.

Hope you enjoy this as you keep on reading!

Reviews are highly appreciated! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: (Maki's POV)

* * *

Three weeks has passed and I noticed that I see less and less of Umi each day, not counting u's practice. She even stopped coming for morning training at the temple in which Eli took over for her, and Honoka and Kotori only said that she was training for some kendo exam or something. She hasn't been hanging around after u's practice, either.

' _Not that it bothers me or anything,'_ I thought as I made my way to the rooftop for practice, my cheeks slightly red. _'It's just that we have another live show next week and she hasn't given me new lyrics to work with yet._ '

"Oh, Maki! There you are!" I turned around and saw Umi jogging up to me. _'Speak of the devil,'_ I blushed slightly because this is the first time in weeks that I've seen her alone and that she's still in her _gi_ and _hakama_ , obviously she just came from Kyudo practice. _'Why does she have to look good in them?_ ' I blushed harder at that. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. She smiled as she came up to me.

"It feels like it's been so long since I saw you. Gomenasai, I haven't exactly been contributing much to the group lately," she said as we walked together towards the club room.

"It's okay, you're not slacking or anything, anyway. And I heard you're busy with some family event or something," I said as I twirled my hair nonchalontly.

"Hai. But that's still no excuse. Oh, before I forget, I made these a while back. I gave them to Honoka to give to you, but obviously she forgot so I took the liberty of giving them to you personally instead. Good thing I bumped into you before practice started, or else I also would've forgotten about them."

She handed me three sheets of paper with her handwriting on them. Three songs. I looked up to say thanks but what I saw made me slightly worry. This is also the first time I really got to see her up close in weeks, and I just noticed the bags under her eyes, the weary look on her face, and, _'did she lose weight?'_

"Maki, daijoubu? Is there something wrong?" she said as she lightly tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I suddenly jolted out of my reverie.

"Uh, iie! Why'd you ask?" I said as I tried to contain my blush as she caught me staring at her.

"Are you upset that they're late? Gomenasai. I know it's only Tuesday and that you probably need to focus on your studies, but if it's okay with you I can come over tonight so we can work over some of them for next week's live," she said with a worried expression on her face.

I wanted to tell her no, that she should just rest, but I really do need her to make these songs work if we're going to use them for the show next week. We try to make it a point to come up with at least one new song to perform in every live we do.

"No, I'm not mad or anything. Don't worry about it. But, are you sure? Don't you have training at home after practice?" I said as I tried to ease her from any more pointless worrying.

"Well, yes, but my mother and father will be going out tonight so I had my extensive training with them this morning. Basically, it's free practice tonight. I'll just squeeze it in after we've made some progress with the songs." She just smiled at me as if what she just said was normal for a sixteen year old to be doing. _'Well, for her, I guess.'_

I was about to reply when Rin suddenly came barging inside the room.

"Ehh? You two aren't dressed yet! You're already late for practice - nya! Umi-chan, Maki-chan, hayaku!" Rin said as Umi and I scrambled to get dressed as quickly as possible. I'll just talk to Umi later after practice.

* * *

' _They're very attentive to her lately,'_ I noticed as the group is taking a five minute water break. Since we don't have a new song yet, we've mostly been practicing and perfecting previous ones that we're going to perform for next week's live, a big picnic for an orphanage Kotori and her mother helps out in.

Honoka and Kotori were hounding Umi to rehydrate and to sit down as much as possible during breaks. I guess they also noticed how tired she is lately. _'But they're being way too attentive than usual. Is something the matter with Umi?'_ Not that I noticed before today, though.

"Maki-chan, daijoubu? You're spacing out," Hanayo said as she sat next to me. I blushed, thinking that I've been caught staring at Umi. Good thing Hanayo didn't seem to notice as I turned to look at her looking at me curiously.

"Hai, I was just thinking about how the new song will go. Umi and I will try to work on it later so that we can practice it as soon as possible," I covered up, although it wasn't technically a lie since I was also thinking about Umi coming over to my house later. I blushed again.

"Oh! That's good. For a moment I thought you were feeling unwell since you look a bit flushed. Don't forget to drink plenty of water, okay?" I nodded as Hanayo stood up, break was over. I glanced over at Umi and noticed that she's a bit red, probably from all the attention the two has been giving her. At least I know that someone's looking after her. Although there's still a nagging feeling that I need to observe her more carefully from now on.

* * *

"Bye-bye!" Rin called as she and Hanayo went in the other direction. That left me with Umi. It's not really strange for her to be quiet, and I can't help but notice the tranquil look she's carrying, despite looking tired, as we walked in comfortable silence to my house. I don't know why but seeing her at peace even when we're just walking calms my thoughts.

"Maki, dou shita no? You've been staring at me quite a bit today. Did I do something wrong?" I heard Umi say as she stepped in front of me. I'm positive I'm the same color as my hair right now.

"Ehh? B-betsuni! I just noticed that you look really tired, that's all," I said as I looked away from her, hiding my flushed face. I heard her giggle and I felt something poke my cheek. I turned to face her and noticed that her index finger was hovering near my face. She dropped her hand and gave me one of her most serene smiles, as if saying that everything's okay, and I couldn't help but to smile back. I mean, I'm not blind. Who can resist Umi's smiles?

"Ikimashou? So that we can get lots of things done before the day ends," she said as she pulled me by my wrist to get me going. Before she let go, though, I noticed how calloused her hand is, probably from how long she's been handling her bow and _shinai_. I can never really imagine what it's like to be disciplined in the traditional arts for life, but for someone as elegant and as strong spirited as Umi, I guess it can't be all that bad. Although she never really did deny that she's tired, maybe because she's Umi. From the time I met her, she may be self conscious and shy, _'too much, I'd say,'_ but she's also patient and selfless. Well, someone who can handle Honoka deserves my respect, at least.

We arrived at my house with just enough time to work on the songs before being called to dinner. If I were to be really, really honest with myself, I missed working with Umi. Unlike before where we met almost every other day just to finish composing, now I can't even remember the last time she dropped by. A month or so, maybe? Don't get me wrong. I like spending time with the other members, but it's different when it comes to actually working on my music, especially if Umi and I get together. Obviously I'm not too good with words, and working with Umi makes making music all the more sweeter. I may not like pop (idol) music much before since I'm more into classical and jazz, but Umi's lyrics are too nice and honest to not make into songs. If they weren't, I would've ignored Honoka when she first asked me to compose for them.

"This is nice," I heard Umi whisper as I played around with the piano, listening for inspiration.

"What's nice?" I asked as I turned to look at her who's knelt on the floor with her stuff scattered on the coffee table where she stationed herself at.

She smiled as she looked up at me. "It's been a while since I heard you play again, it's nice. These days, aside from our practice sessions, I only hear traditional Japanese music from my dance lessons, the arrows hitting targets from Kyudo practice, and my own voice during Kendo training. Listening to you play again is a nice change of pace." I blushed a bit at what she said.

"Ne, Umi. I don't want to intrude or anything, but don't you think you should lessen your load a bit? I mean, I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed how tired you are these days, even if I rarely ever see you anymore outside practice. How critical are these to you, anyway, that you suddenly went MIA (missing in action) on us just to prepare for them?" I finally asked what's been nagging on my mind the whole day.

I saw her smile falter a bit but it was so quick I may have just imagined it. "They are tasks that's expected of me since I'm my parents' only successor, Maki. And I need to exceed those expectations. I'm sure you, of all people, understands that," she said as I nodded solemnly. "I told you before, I'm used to this already. So please don't concern yourself about me. I'll manage," she added as she stood up, knelt in front of me, and took my hands in hers. My cheeks are flushed, I'm sure, but even with her reassuring me did little to ease the worry that I'm sure can be seen from my eyes. I don't even know why I'm worried about her so much. Maybe because I can't imagine someone as strong as Umi to succumb to too much pressure. We're alike in some ways that there are times I see myself in her, and I guess it makes me reflect on myself. She patted my hands one last time before standing up, winked at me, and went back to work. I sighed as I turned back to fiddle with the piano, cheeks still warm.

* * *

"Maki, arigatou gozaimasu for having me tonight. We can fine tune what we have so far tomorrow during practice," Umi said as I accompanied her outside. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Ja mata shita!" I didn't know what came over me, but as she was about to head out, I impulsively grabbed a hold of her hand to stop her. She looked at me, surprised by my action.

"Maki, na ni – "

"Onegai! It's late already if you're still planning to train tonight. I know you want to do your best, but haven't you done enough for today? Don't overwork yourself!" I said as I tightened my hold on her hand. I'm certain she was shocked by my sudden outburst. She remained silent for a while, but then she walked up to me and raised her hand. I instinctively closed my eyes, then I felt something caress my head like a puppy. I opened my eyes and stared at her smiling face, my own face as red as a tomato.

"Hai, wakarimasu. I'll rest for tonight, then. Arigatou, Maki," she whispered as she squeezed my hand before letting go and walking out the gate.

* * *

A/N: I honestly don't know where this is headed, but wherever it is, thanks so much for reading!

Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: (Umi's POV)

* * *

Several days has passed since we started practicing the new song that Maki and I managed to finish and we somehow made it work in time for the picnic, which is tomorrow. It's not enough, but it looks like we'll pull through, even though I needed to readjust my schedule to accommodate extra practice time.

With only a month away to prepare for the exams, the competition, and the cultural festival, I need to make the extra effort to balance out all of my extracurricular activities with my regular studies, and sacrificing a bit of rest time is necessary. It's not healthy, considering I'm a "health freak," as Honoka would say, but she and Kotori seemed to have made it their personal mission to take care of me when they could. I'm thankful, but I don't think it's necessary for them to literally spoon feed me just to make sure I eat.

Naturally I'm a very shy person, and my social skills are not well defined as those of the others, and even though they see me as vulnerable and timid when placed in a situation that I can't control, I'm not very comfortable in letting others see me as weak in other circumstances. I was brought up to be a respectable, traditional Japanese maiden with the essence of a hardy warrior, after all. So even if I'm tired or exhausted, even if fall down many times due to the weight of my training, I won't let anyone see. I can't let anyone see.

I suddenly remembered Maki's sudden outburst the night I left her house. _'That was unexpected, but she's so adorable,'_ I thought as I blushed at how warm her hands were on mine and at how concerned she was for my wellbeing. She may not show it often, but Maki cares for her friends deeply. _'A tsundere through and through.'_

I'm grateful for her concern, and deep down, I'm happy that someone like Maki pays attention to me, _'even if it's embarrassing,'_ but worrying doesn't suit that pretty face of hers. I just need to conceal my fatigue more when around her. She's as observant as Nozomi is sometimes, unfortunately. Although I do feel like someone's watching me for a while now, or I'm just paranoid. Oh well.

* * *

"That's a wrap! Good job!" Eli said as practice ended for the day. "Alright, minna. Let's meet up here tomorrow morning at exactly seven o'clock. Then we'll head out together towards the park. Don't be late! Kotori, we'll meet your mother there, right?"

"Hai. She and the other volunteers need to be there early to prepare," Kotori answered as everyone else is getting ready to leave.

"Okay. Rest up, minna, no more excess practice, got it? Let's go!" Somehow, when Eli said that, I got the feeling she was referring to me.

' _Well, it's free practice again tonight, anyway, so I guess I'll just run a few katas before retiring for the night. It won't hurt to get in a bit more training since otou-sama and oka-sama are away this weekend,'_ I decided as I bent down to get my stuff. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness assaulted me as I stood back up, making me lean on the wall for a bit as I clutched my head.

"Na ni? That's strange." As the dizzy spell began to subside, I looked around to see if anyone saw me. It seems that everyone went down already.

' _Yokatta. It'll be problematic if anyone turns this into an issue, the day before a show.'_ I slowly made my way towards the door after double checking if anyone has left anything behind.

"Umi-chan, hayaku! Kaeru!" I heard Honoka shout at me, so I hastened my pace.

"Gomenasai. Ikimashou," I said as Honoka, Kotori, and I started to walk home together.

"Umi-chan, you look pale. Daijoubu?" Kotori asked as she and Honoka looked at me.

"H-hai! Daijoubu desu. I guess I'm just hungry, we haven't eaten anything since before practice. Hehe," I tried to play it off as nothing. I was just thankful that this is one of those times the two decided to be dense and not suspect anything as I mentioned food. We decided to drop by the convenience store for a quick snack before going home.

* * *

As I started walking home alone after dropping off the two on my way, my thoughts drifted back to what happened earlier. _'I guess the lack of sleep and the skipped meals are finally catching up with me. But even if I do want to take it easy, I can't afford to, especially with only a month left before the exams. I just need to put up with it for one more month.'_

"Umi." I looked up, startled, to hear someone call me.

"M-maki!" I took a deep breath as I tried to calm my beating heart. She looked away to try and hide her red face while she clutched at her skirt. I walked over to her and I then noticed the duffel bag she's carrying.

"What are you doing here? Are you going somewhere?" I asked as I approached her. She didn't look up and her face seemed to get redder and redder by the second. I was starting to get worried so I leant in a bit, gently reached out and tilted her chin up so that I can see her face properly. I'm not really the touchy-feely type, but I'm not exactly sure why I seem to enjoy touching Maki every chance I get. _'Maybe because she's just too adorable.'_

"Maki," I whispered. "Dou shita no? Daijoubu desu ka?" She seemed to have finished collecting her thoughts because her face suddenly morphed into one of determination. I then pulled away from her.

"Umi. I know you've been neglecting yourself lately. I-I'm not spying on you or anything if that's what you think! But for the past several days I noticed that you haven't eaten a single meal during lunch break since you've been running off to the library, and the only times I've seen you actually consume anything is when Honoka and Kotori force feeds you before our practice. You've also been spacing out a few times in class like you're going to drop at any moment. I also know that you have bruises from Kendo training. You're pale, you're exhausted, and you've lost weight. I'm not going to tell you how I know this, that's not important. You're a hypocrite! You keep on telling us to eat healthy and get plenty of rest, but you don't even listen to yourself. You're so stupid!"

I took a step back as if she physically pushed me. I never realized that I was being obvious all this time. But it's not possible, since not even Honoka and Kotori know that I've been skipping a few meals, and they usually throw a fit when they find out I haven't been taking care of myself like I promised.

"H-how - ?"

"I told you, that's not important," Maki said in a much calmer tone than a few minutes ago. I stayed quiet to try and get my composure back. After a few minutes, I looked up at her.

"Onegai, Maki. Don't mention this to Honoka and Kotori, or anybody else. I don't want them to have any reason to worry any more than they already do," I pleaded with her. "I know I've been neglectful, and right now all I'm curious about is how on earth you found out, especially the bruises, but I only have one month left, I can't stop halfway." If looks could kill, I'm sure I'll be dead right now with the glare Maki's giving me.

"Then let me take care of you," she blurted out. I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. I'm not certain if I heard her right.

"Come again?" I saw her close her eyes, take a deep breath, and walk towards me slowly. She then grasped my hands in hers.

"Let me take care of you. You can't hide anything from me now. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm doing this. But it hurts to watch you like this!" She then indicated to the bag she's carrying. "I asked mama if I can stay with you for a few days so that we can work on the songs and study together. My parents like you, anyway. I heard from Kotori that you're parents are away this weekend." She then turned her head away, cheeks flushed. "It won't be much, but at least I know that you're going to be okay for the time being."

I stood there and just stared at her. I must've been standing there gawking for a while now because, apparently, Maki's been trying to get my attention by pulling on my hands.

"Ne, Umi! Did you hear what I said? Mou, listen to me!"

"Huh? Oh!" I'm assuming my face is the same color as Maki's hair at this point.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, not meeting her eyes.

"I told you, I'm not so sure myself. You're an important friend, Umi, and if I can help ease some of the pressure you're holding in, I'll gladly do it," Maki whispered back, withdrawing her hands from mine and balled them into fists.

I looked up at her. She looked so vulnerable right now, it just makes me want to hug her and ease her worries instead. _'Well, why not?'_

I wrapped my arms around her and slowly pulled her in. She was tense at first but soon she relaxed a bit and hesitantly placed her hands on my waist, both our faces flushed.

"How can I possibly argue with that? Demo, you don't have to do this, y'know. I'm not going to be upset if you go home now." She just clutched onto me tighter.

"Iya da," she mumbled and I can feel her pout against my neck. I giggled a bit at how cute and stubborn she's being. I embraced her a bit tighter before letting go.

"Ikimashou. It's going to get dark soon and I can hear your tummy rumbling already," I laughed a little as her face flushed red again while mumbling incoherantly as I led the way to my house.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! And thanks for reading! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: (Maki's POV)

* * *

I've never been to Umi's place before, and I was shocked to see her leading me inside a traditional Japanese mansion. I was amazed that a property as big as this can be found in such a small residential area. The pathway leading to the house is framed by a beautiful, well-kept garden.

"Maki, you've never been here before, right? Let's get you settled in then I'll give you a quick tour. You will be staying here for the next few days, after all," Umi said as I followed her to, I'm guessing, her room. To be honest, I'm kind of anxious. Sure, I've been to sleepovers before with the other members, but this is the first time I'll be staying over someone's house alone.

"This is the main house, the sleeping quarters for the main family and guests are here at the east (left) wing, the receiving area and my parents' study on the northern (center) wing, and the dining area, kitchen, and staff rooms are at the west (right) wing. That's the dojo, the separate building at the southern part of the property," Umi said as we walked around the _engawa_ in the center of the building. We stopped at the far end of the left side of the house.

"This is my room. You don't mind sleeping here with me, right? Unless you prefer to have your own room, I can have it prepared." She opened her shoji wide enough for me to enter.

I blushed at the thought of me and Umi sleeping inside the same room. "Uhh, iie! I don't mind. Don't trouble yourself on my account," I stuttered as I took a peek inside her room. My eyes widened a bit. _'It sure is spaceous._ ' From the outside, it opens into a sitting area. Beyond that is an area with a _kotatsu_ in the middle that, when the _shoji_ is opened, overlooks the beautiful _koi_ pond out back. But what caught my eyes are the _koto_ and _shamisen,_ traditional Japanese string instruments, perched elegantly on top of low wooden pedestals at the corner of the room.

"I didn't know you play," I said, indicating to the instruments. Umi blushed a bit and bashfully turned her head.

"Umm, hai, I play a bit. It's necessary because I practice _Nagauta_. But I don't exactly excel in them, though." I smiled softly at her.

"Maybe you can play something for me while I'm here. I'd love to hear you play," I said encouragingly. She just blushed harder.

"W-well, if you're willing to listen, then I guess I can play something later," she said softly as she turned away from me, embarassed, to enter the area where her bed is. To the left of the area with the _kotatsu_ and the instruments, a partition decorated with beautiful blue hand painted flowers opens into a large area where her bed is at one side and her study table, another low table, cushions, and a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf filled with a diverse variety of books at the other side. The room may be a bit big, but it's simple yet so elegant that it just screams **UMI** in big bold letters. It even smells a bit like the ocean, pun not intended.

"We can share my bed, then. It's big enough for two," she casually said, while I just blushed again at the fact that we're going to sleep on the same bed. _'Why am I blushing? It's not like there's anything bad about sleeping next to Umi.'_

"Maki?" I snapped my head up as Umi called my name.

"Hai?" I squeeked out.

"I said you can freshen up in the bathroom if you want before I show you around. You okay?"

"H-hai! Excuse me, then," I said, hurriedly making my way to change.

The bathroom is also spaceous and, at first glance, traditional, but it has a modern touch to it. As I started changing out of my uniform, I tried wrapping my mind around this whole situation I got myself into. _'I can't believe I'm doing this, but I can't back out now. Although I didn't expect Umi to accept this as easily as she did.'_ I smiled a bit at that. _'Umi's so warm. I'm happy she allowed me to stay.'_ I then backpedalled, blushing.

' _I don't have any ulterior motive or anything! I'm just worried, that's all! She doesn't need to know that I asked the librarian if she's ever been late going to the library during lunch, which is never, and that I followed her there the past week, knowing she doesn't leave until a few minutes before the end of break, meaning she didn't get to eat anything. Or that I wait for her to leave her classroom immediately after the last class of the day and follow her to the Kyudo club where I know all she does is focus on her training, until it's time for u's practice where Honoka and Kotori always have snacks waiting for her which they need to force her to eat because she kept on telling them she's fine. Or that I overheard one of the teachers say that she hasn't been focusing well in classes for a while. The bruises, I found out by accident.'_ I blushed, remembering that time. She was changing by herself inside the club room and in her haste I guess she forgot to fully close the door. I forgot something there so I went to get it. _'Good thing I peaked in first before going inside.'_ She had her back turned to me, and I know I should've turned away when she removed her uniform, but the sight of ugly black and purple marks on her arms, shoulder, and thighs shaped like _bokkens_ quickly caught my attention. I knew then that I had to do something.

"Of course, disregarding the fact that all that training made her figure more toned," I said out loud as I blushed harder.

"Maki? You done?" I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard Umi knock on the door of the bathroom.

"A-almost done! I'll be out in a bit," I said as I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before fixing my hair and making sure my face isn't red before going out.

"Gomen if I took long," I apologized as I slid the door shut. I looked up at her and my face immediately flushed again, seeing her standing in front of me wearing her training _gi_ and _hakama_ , her hair in a high ponytail. I felt my heart thump against my chest as if drums were beating on it. _'Her looking so cool and dashing like that should be a sin.'_

"Maki? You okay?" Umi said as she lightly placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Hai!" I said out loud, making her step back a bit. I am absolutely positive my face resembles a tomato now.

"Are you sure? Oh, right! You must be hungry. Come on, we'll grab something to eat in the kitchen." Thank goodness Umi's a bit dense sometimes. I followed her out of her room. As we made our way towards the kitchen, she talked about the other areas of the house as we walked by them, as well as a quick history lesson. Apparently, this house and the dojo has been with the Sonoda family for generations, and since most of the heirs are females, male partners merge in with the family instead of the other way around, keeping the Sonoda name as well as their traditions. It's intriguing in a way, and it's always a pleasure to hear Umi talk, since she usually keeps quiet, unless Honoka says something stupid. I silently giggled at that.

"Good evening, Ojou-sama. I see you brought a guest with you." Umi and I turned towards the source of the voice.

"Shima-san. Hai, this is Nishikino Maki, a friend from school."

"Hajimemashite. My name is Nishikino Maki. Thank you for having me," I bowed as I introduced myself to the elderly man in front of me.

"A pleasure, Miss. I'm Daigoro Shima. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Nishikino-sama," he said as he also bowed in greeting.

"Shima-san is our head caretaker here and has been with my family for years," Umi explained.

"Do you need my assistance with anything, Ojou-sama?" Shima-san asked Umi.

"Iie. We were just on our way to the kitchen while I tour Maki around a bit, then head towards the dojo. Has my parents called yet?"

"Hai, Ojou-sama. They arrived safely and wishes you to be well while they are away."

"That's good. Arigatou, Shima-san." Umi and I bowed to the elderly caretaker before resuming our walk.

"He seems nice," I said as we passed by the dining room.

"Hai, he is. I don't think anything will run smoothly here without him. Ah, Akane-san!" I looked towards the person Umi's calling.

"Ah, good evening Umi-sama. What can I do for you? And who's this pretty young lady?" I blushed as the middle aged woman turned towards me.

"Hajimemashite. My name is Nishikino Maki," I bowed as I greeted her.

"Maa, she's also polite. Aida Akane. I'm one of the caretakers here. Is there anything you need?" she asked us.

"Hai. Are there any more of the tea cakes left over from yesterday?" Umi asked as she gestured for me to sit on the cushion next to her inside the dining room.

"Hai, Umi-sama. I'll bring them out for you. Please wait for a while." Akane-san bowed before leaving to get the snack.

"After eating, I need to practice kendo for a bit. You can go back to my room and rest or do homework if you want." I just glared at her.

"Iie. I'm here to see to it that you won't overwork yourself. I'm coming with you. If I see that you're getting tired, I'll just stop you immediately." Umi just smiled awkwardly.

"You're not going to let up, are you?" I shook my head. Umi sighed.

"Here you go. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Akane-san said as she placed the snacks and tea in front of us.

"We'll be having our dinner inside my room, Akane-san. We have lots of homework to do tonight," Umi said as she served me some tea.

"I understand, Umi-sama. Dinner will be ready by the time you finish practice. Excuse me," Akane-san bowed before leaving us.

We ate in silence then headed out to the dojo after we finished.

* * *

I've never seen Umi practice Kendo before, but seeing her doing katas so beautifully, like some form of intricate dance, just pulled at my heartstrings. _'What's this feeling? Every time I look at her I feel like my heart will burst. Oh no! Do I have a crush on Sonoda Umi?!'_ My eyes widened at the realization. _'But, that can't be, can it? She's just a friend, right?'_ As I mentioned that, my heart suddenly ached. It's true that Umi is a very admirable person, one that any parent would be proud of, and that I'm very fortunate to be considered her friend. But liking Umi as more than a friend? That's a bit absurd, isn't it?

I was brought out of my musings when I heard Umi gasp a bit. I looked at her and noticed that she stopped and was slightly favoring her left ankle. I got alarmed and hurriedly went to her.

"Umi! Are you okay? What happened?" She just smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry. I just made a bad step, that's all. I haven't nailed that particular move yet. It's nothing serious," she said, trying to placate me. I just sighed loudly and took the _bokken_ away from her, placed it quickly back to it's stand, and took her hand.

"That's it. You're done for tonight, and nothing you say will change my mind," before she could protest, I tugged at her hand to get her moving.

"B-but Maki, I still need to clean the dojo after use! It's disrespectful to just leave it like this."

"I'll clean it tonight, Umi-sama." We looked towards the door and saw Akane-san smiling at us.

"Your parents need not know, and I suggest you listen to Maki-sama and rest. You've been working yourself ragged for weeks. Dinner's ready and I'll bring it to your room by the time you're finished with your bath, so please, leave this to me." I smiled thankfully at the older woman and pulled Umi along with me, stopping her from profusely thanking and apologizing to Akane-san. We made our way back to Umi's room, neither noticing that our hands are still linked.

"It's not too swollen, but I need to bandage it up so it won't get worse. Take a bath first. Don't be too long, though, you need to eat and then we'll do homework." Umi just nodded and went inside the bathroom without protest, probably too tired already. I bandaged her foot after she was done, took a bath myself, then we ate dinner in silence. We did our homework together, and I must say it's much easier to understand my lessons since I've got Umi nearby to tutor me. We sat at the engawa just outside her room and relaxed a bit before going to bed. Umi obliged me by playing the _koto_ , and her saying she wasn't good was simply ridiculous. She was excellent, and she just blushed and dismissed me when I told her so. It was getting late so we decided to sleep already because we have a big day tomorrow.

"Ne, Maki." I turned around to face Umi and blushed slightly as she turned around to face me. She smiled at me tenderly and reached out to tuck some hair behind my ear.

"I know that I've troubled you, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm very happy and grateful that you're here. You're a very good friend, and I'm very thankful that you treat me as a one, too. Arigatou, Maki." I just blushed more but smiled back at her, happy to know that my intentions aren't unwanted. And getting to see Umi like this, bathed by the moon's light from the _shoji_ , feels so sweet and intimate that my hand instinctively took hers and held it firmly, settling in and letting her warmth lull me to sleep.

* * *

A/N: please forgive me for taking too long to post this. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long to put up. Thanks again for reading, and thanks for reviewing! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: (Umi's POV)

* * *

' _Why is it so hot? And why does my body feel so heavy?'_ Even turning my head a bit is a struggle as I tried to look through my _shoji_ to gauge what time it is since my eyes are still too blurry to look at the clock properly, but it proved futile since the sound of heavy rainfall met my ears instead, the sky filled with dark clouds.

' _What time is it? I'm supposed to be getting ready for Kyudo practice.'_ I tried getting up as quickly as I possibly can, considering my whole body felt like lead, and I struggled to even put my slippers on. When I finally managed to stand up, a wave of dizziness assaulted me and I buckled under the intensity, and I was certain I wouldv'e fallen over if it wasn't for Akane-san suddenly appearing out of nowhere and quickly catching me and placing me back to bed.

"Umi-sama! Where are you going? Please don't move. You have a very high fever, and the doctor ordered strict bed rest for you since you're extremely fatigued." Akane-san helped me back under the covers and tucked me in as I tried to process what she said. _'Fever? Fatigue? That can't be right. I need to attend Kyudo practice or else the other members will worry if I don't show up.'_ I tried to sit up but Akane-san just pushed me back down and tucked me in again.

"I can't afford to miss school, and I still have morning practice," I said, my voice slightly hoarse.

"Onegai, Umi-sama. Your parents will worry more if you don't rest. And Shima-san already informed the school that you won't be attending today."

"Wait, what? My parents know about this?" I asked, suddenly alert. The older woman just smiled and sat down on the bed and patted my leg gently.

"Of course they know. Why wouldn't they? When you didn't show up for dinner last night, your mother got worried and went to check up on you. Apparently, you were too exhausted after yesterday's training that you went to bed early with your hair still wet. By the time she saw you, you were already running a high fever and was shivering alarmingly too much, so she asked me to call for a doctor. Your family doctor was out, but, fortunately, Doctor Nishikino was there, and when he heard you're sick, he surprisingly freed his schedule to come here. We didn't know that he's Maki-sama's father, though. She was also here last night. Poor girl was so worried when you wouldn't wake up, her father asked us to take her outside so she can calm down. She almost stayed the night, too. You have a very special friend there, Umi-sama. And it looks like she's very fond of you, and so is her father, so it seemed."

I listened intently to Akane-san, and, despite my muddled mind, my eyes widened as what she said finally registered. I groaned loudly, utterly mortified because I unintentionally inconvenienced lots of people in just one night, and I wasn't even conscious enough to notice all that happened! Suddenly, the room got dimmer as my headache increased tenfold, and I clutched at my head to try and ease the pain. Something damp and cool was placed on my forehead, and I opened my tired eyes to see Akane-san smile at me one last time before sleep took over.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of soft whispers around me. A small moan escaped my lips as I opened my bleary eyes, and I felt the bed dip slightly, a warm hand touching my forehead then slid down to caress my cheek. I blinked several times to try and focus on the person beside me, and I smiled slightly as Maki's relieved amethyst eyes stared back at me.

"Hey, you," she said softly, her hand still on my face. "You're still pretty warm. How are you feeling?" I coughed harshly as I tried to talk, but Maki helped me sit up and gave me a glass of water as she patted my back. I smiled thankfully at her, my eyes slightly teary after my coughing fit. I tested my voice before I addressed the redhead who's looking at me worriedly.

"Arigatou, Maki. I feel better now, compared to this morning. What are you doing here, by the way? Don't you have practice?" Before Maki could respond, a pair of arms wrapped around me from my other side. I was surprised, but seeing the familiar orange head burying itself on my neck, I calmed down and embraced back.

"Waaah, Umi-chan! You're okay now, right? I'm so sorry for not taking care of you like I promised!" Honoka was bawling her eyes out as she hugged me, her loud voice and tight grip quickly becoming unpleasant for my tired body. I guess Maki thought the same thing, and seeing that I was getting a bit uncomfortable, she gave our blue eyed leader a head chop to make her let go. It worked, and Honoka fell on her butt as she clutched her throbbing head.

"That hurts! You're mean, Maki-chan!"

"Honoka, please keep your voice down. Umi just woke up, and I'm sure we're making her uncomfortable by being so loud," Eli reprimanded from the door, hand on her hip, as she looked at Honoka disapprovingly. I guess Honoka realized what she did and clasped her mouth with her hands, then apologized to me in a softer tone of voice. I just smiled at my bubbly friend.

"It's okay, Honoka. I'm feeling fine now, anyway. Not that I mind, but, what are you all doing here? What about practice?" I addressed the entire room as I noticed that every member is present and scattered all over the place.

"We heard from Maki-chan that you got very sick last night, so we brought you your homework. And since we can't practice due to the rain, the others decided to visit you with us instead and hang out a bit. We didn't want to disturb you, so we're doing our own work while we waited for you to wake up," Kotori answered as she sat beside Honoka on the floor.

"We almost didn't get in, though. One of your caretakers said you were resting, and that we might wake you up, but the old caretaker said that as long as we don't bother you much, it's okay," Nico added and stared hard at Honoka, who just smiled sheepishly. I blushed and fiddled with my comforter, touched at their concern.

"A-arigatou. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. You guys didn't have to go all this way to visit me, but thank you nonetheless." Everyone just smiled at me reassuringly.

"It's no trouble at all, Umi-chan! We're just happy you're okay," Nozomi said, the others nodding their agreement.

"You have a very beautiful house, Umi-chan. And it's huge! Your room, too! Too bad it's raining, the garden looks nice to run around in – nya!" I giggled at that.

"You guys are welcome to visit again anytime, Rin. If the weather's nice we can feed the koi out back next time," I offered, and I was happy to see Rin, Hanayo, and Nico's excited faces at that. I suddenly frowned and my hand went to my neck, feeling a cough coming out. A glass of water suddenly appeared before me, and I, again, smiled thankfully at Maki before chugging it down, suppressing my cough for the meantime.

"Alright, Umi still needs to rest, so everybody keep quiet. We'll wait for the rain to calm down before we leave." A chorus of 'Awws' and 'Okays' met my ears as Maki bent down and took back my empty glass.

"You girls should stay for dinner. It's the least I can do, since you took time to visit me here," I smiled as the girls excitedly thanked me while Eli and Nozomi ushered them out of my bedroom and towards the sitting room so they can finish their work and let me rest more before dinner.

Maki helped me get comfortable and placed a fresh damp towel on my forehead after giving me my medicine. I then remembered that I haven't properly thanked her for last night.

"Maki?" I called out to her drowsily as she was about to exit my room. I was starting to feel the effects of the medicine. She paused then went back to sit beside me again.

"Na ni? Do you need anything else?" She asked me as she fixed my fringe. I smiled sleepily, trying to stay awake for a bit longer.

"Thank you, for last night, I mean. Akane-san told me all about it. I'm sorry for making you worry like that. And please thank your father for me. I know how busy he is, but he took the time to see me anyway." Maki sighed and took my hand in hers as disappointment mixed with worry entered her eyes.

"I told you to take better care of yourself, baka. You're the only girl I know stupid enough to sleep with her long thick hair still wet, especially during a storm. Of course you're going to get sick! Not to mention you've been overexerting yourself this week. Don't deny it, I know. Papa said you're body is exhausted, and that your immune system crashed because you're being careless. Do you know how worried I was when you were convulsing like crazy last night and won't wake up?" Maki's grip on my hand tightened, but not too much so it doesn't hurt. I stared into her eyes, and I, more than anything, wanted to wipe the anxiety from them. I lifted my other hand and tentatively touched her cheek. She tensed a bit but leaned in after. I looked at her, my eyes on the brink of sleep.

"I'm really sorry for putting you through that, Maki. And right now, all I can do is apologize and thank you for still being here despite my stubbornness. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I wish you don't get tired of me. You're a great friend, Maki. You and the others mean a lot to me, so please, bear with me a bit more, okay?" At that point, my eyes finally closed, and I swear I felt a soft warm pressure linger on my forehead before I finally succumbed to a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: I will not make any excuses for posting this late, but please read and review all the same. Thank you very much! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: (Maki's POV)

* * *

"Maki-chan! Are you going home?" I turned around and smiled at my timid friend who's running towards my direction.

"Ah, Hanayo. Not yet. I'll be dropping by Umi's place for a bit. Papa asked me to deliver the last batch of her medicine, and Honoka and Kotori has to take care of something today, so they asked me to give Umi her homework," I said as Hanayo and I walked out of the school together.

"Where's Rin?"

"The soccer team needed her to fill in for someone, so she said I should head home and not wait for her. It's a good thing we don't have practice today, it's not much fun without everybody there." I hummed in agreement as we walked in silence. But after a few more minutes, I noticed that something was off because Hanayo was being fidgety, more than usual, so I abruptly stopped and faced her.

"Is something wrong?" she squeaked in surprise and blushed, trying to avoid my inquisitive stare.

"Umm, i-it's just that I've noticed how strange you've been acting the past month or so. I'm not really sure, but it started around the time we're seeing less of Umi-chan. You've also been going to her house almost every day since you spent the night there. I-I'm not following you or anything, it's just that the way to her house passes by my house, so it's not really surprising that I sometimes see you walk down the street. I know that she's our friend, b-but I can't help but feel that you're different somehow when around her." Hanayo's voice turned to a whisper as my stare intensified.

"I-I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's just that I never really realized that you two are so close, given that I never notice you interact outside practice. But I guess I'm just overthinking things. Ahehehe..." I continued to stare at her then sighed, averting my gaze and carefully trying to organize my thoughts before facing Hanayo again. I guess the reaction she was hoping for from me wasn't one of uncertainty and confusion based on her surprised eyes, but I'm positive she can tell those from my facial expression when I looked back at her.

"Maki-chan, you okay?"

"Hanayo, does everyone know about this?"

"Eeh? I-I don't think so. It just clicked into place for me when I saw how you two interacted during our visit three days ago. A-and because I saw the k-kiss you gave her before she went to sleep." At that, Maki blushed furiously, but it was too late to deny that claim when she was obviously seen.

"I-it was nothing! She was just thanking me and my father! A-and because she looked really adorable, I couldn't help it," Maki whispered the last part, earning a small grin from Hanayo.

"I think it's cute, Maki-chan. But seriously, you can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?" The redhead smiled softly.

"I know. It's just that it's complicated, because even I don't know what I'm feeling yet. Umi is special. She's my friend, and right now all I want to do is help her in whatever she's going through. I honestly don't know why seeing her so troubled affects me so much. I just know that I need to be with her, to make sure she's okay." After my declaration, Hanayo smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm sure you'll figure out your feelings soon, Maki-chan. Umi-chan is very kind, but brutally honest. If you do sort things out, I just hope you don't get hurt in the process." I smiled back and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I hope so, too. Thank you, Hanayo. Please don't mention this to anyone, okay?" I requested and she nodded her head, finally stopping at her front door.

"Well, I better hurry, Umi's expecting me. See you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to her and quickly dashed off towards Umi's house, not hearing Hanayo's whispered words.

"Goodluck, Maki-chan."

* * *

"You know, Maki. If you keep this up, I'm going to get used to it," Umi said, in lieu of greeting, as she looked up from her spot on the floor when I entered her room carrying a snack tray Akane-san gave me.

"Well, if a certain someone would just take better care of herself, then I wouldn't have to keep on checking up on her, now would I?" I sarcastically answered as I placed the tray on top of the _kotatsu_ then went straight to her and cupped her face gently to see if she's still warm or if there's any sign that she didn't rest since my visit yesterday.

"So what's the verdict, Doctor? Am I allowed to finally leave the house and get back to having a social life?" Umi asked playfully, and I just stared at her for a bit before smiling gently.

"Looks like you're all clear, just as long as you take it easy for the next few days. Stop giving me that look, baka!" I blushed as I backed away and started pouring some tea for her, ignoring her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Uh huh. Batting those pretty little eyes won't work on me. Just because you're good to go doesn't mean I'll suddenly let up on you. You will not be practicing for at least a day or two, got it? And besides, your parents said your routines are perfect already, so stop worrying," I said, handing her a cup along with her medicine.

" _Sigh._ It's just that I'm bored. I've never gone a day without doing anything physically. It's been three days, and if I don't practice soon, it might be detrimental to my exam. I only have three weeks, Maki. You're helping me study for the theoretical aspect of it, but there are some more parts of my katas that I haven't mastered yet," Umi vented, and I just sighed and sat next to her.

"I know you're getting frustrated, Umi. But it won't do you any good if you suddenly had a relapse so close to the cultural festival." I can't really bear to watch Umi get sad over this, but getting her better first is my top priority. I took a deep breath and slowly took her hand in mine, making her look at me. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Let's make a deal. You're body's a little stiff from being cooped up in here, but since you can't immediately go back to strenuous activities, we'll take it slow over the weekend. We'll walk or go for a jog, we can even ride a bike, just so you don't damage yourself any further. By Monday you can go back to your regular schedule, and I'll make sure you'll be healthy enough by the time of the festival. Just take it easy for the next few days, and I won't pester you as much. You okay with that?" Umi and I stared at each other for a minute.

"We?" she asked, and I just blinked a few times then blushed furiously. I tried to take my hand back but she clasped onto it tighter.

"W-well, I just thought you'd like some company, a-and that you won't mind putting up with me for a few more days. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just that I just want to make sure you're really okay," I mumbled, my face getting hotter by the second. I'm not sure if I'm overstepping some sort of boundary here, and right now I want to beat myself up for making assumptions that Umi hasn't grown tired of me yet since I've been imposing myself on her for the past how many days already, but it's for her own good, anyway! I felt a warm hand gently pat my head, and I lifted my eyes shyly to look at Umi's smiling face.

"I'd love to spend the weekend together with you, Maki. As long as I'm not pulling you away from anything important that you need to do, then it's a deal. And thank you for taking care of me. I hope I wasn't a bad patient," she giggled then stood up and stretched.

"Let's do homework first, then we can start planning on what we'll do, okay?" I nodded happily.

* * *

"It's been so long since I've been out just to relax, and I have you to thank for this, Maki." Umi's back was facing me, but I can feel how serene her whole body was just by looking at her calm demeanor.

"You're not too tired, are you? We had a pretty long ride," I asked her as I arranged our lunch on one of the picnic tables in the local park.

"I'm okay, Maki. Stop worrying so much. It feels really good to finally get out of the house and stretch my legs." She sat next to me and took the sandwich I offered her, then I took one for my own. We sat there eating quietly for a few minutes while observing the other patrons of the park. I subtly looked towards Umi's direction and just stared. We decided to go bike riding this morning, and although I needed a little help from Umi to get myself going at first, well, since I'm a newbie at this, we did enjoy ourselves. Good thing the weather was in a nice mood.

Umi has her hair up in a high ponytail, and, since the weather's a bit warm, she decided to wear a baby tee and skinny running crops. When I saw her this morning, my jaw just dropped at how hot she looked. I mean, I know how elegantly beautiful she is, but I never knew she can pull off looking as cool as Eli does in work out clothes.

"Maki? You're staring again." I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on the grinning person in front of me. I blushed as red as my hair for getting caught. Again. Apparently, I've been staring at her a lot today.

"N-no I'm not!" I exclaimed but turned away from her to hide my blushing face. She just giggled at me, and I just blushed harder while sipping my juice. ' _This isn't good. What am I doing, staring at her like that? This is Umi! She's attractive, yes, everyone knows that. But why does she have this effect on me? Is it really possible that I like her as more than a friend?'_ I clenched my eyes shut to stifle my incoming headache. Suddenly, I felt a weight on my back, arms wrapping around my neck, and I leaned my head back to see Umi smiling down on me.

"Hey," she said, and wrapped her arms tighter around me.

"At this point, I don't think I can say or do anything that will make you stop worrying about me, since, obviously, I'm not the best at taking care of myself. I don't know how to thank you enough for always being there for me, and I'm not really good with sentimentalities. All I know is that I feel better when you're with me. I think you're spoiling me too much," she giggled, and I just continued to stare at her, her warmth seeping through me.

"Maki, will I trouble you if I ask for your company to the cultural festival? I-I mean, only if you want to. Eli already excused me from school for that week. The _Kyudo_ match will start in the afternoon of the first day of the festival while my _Kendo_ exam will be held early morning on the last day. I need to confirm with my mother regarding the schedule for the dances, but I'm guessing it'll be sporadic." Umi suddenly let go of me and sat beside me again, allowing us to face each other properly.

"It'll really mean a lot to me if you'll come see me. The others can come, too, if they want, but I want you to be there. Do you mind? I hope I'm not being too selfish." I don't know why, but with Umi looking at me pleadingly, who am I to say no? And to be honest, I'll be there even if she didn't ask me to, although right now my heart's beating so fast from the elation that she wants me specifically to be there for her, no one else. I smiled.

"It shouldn't even be a question that I'll go. With all the trouble you've put me through, I think I deserve front row seats during your performances," I teased while gently knocking her on the forehead. She beamed at me, and I have never felt so relieved to finally see her this happy again after weeks of nonstop stress, and I must admit seeing her like this, in turn, makes me happy.

As she stood and started packing up, a sudden realization dawned on me, and my eyes widened.

 _'Darn it! I think I'm falling for Umi!'_

* * *

A/N: Hola chikas! Thank you so much to those who supported this story of mine. I may be a bit late on the updates, but please don't forget about me! Thanks thanks thanks again! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: (Umi's POV)

* * *

' _Deep breath. Concentrate. Let go of your inhibitions. Shoot.'_

I let go of my arrow, and its distinct thud when it hit the innermost circle of the target gave me a sense of pride that I could only ever feel when practicing _Kyudo_. I jumped a little when I heard someone clapping from the entrance of the practice hall. I turned around and was met by Hanayo's smiling face.

"That's wonderful, Umi-chan! Even after being bedridden for days, you still managed to stay in tip top shape." I smiled back at her as she approached me.

"Thank you, Hanayo. Well, Maki tries very hard to keep me from getting careless again. And she's managing my schedule for the next three weeks, so I need to give my best to show her I appreciate everything she's done for me. Of course, I need to thank you guys for the support as well. By the way, what are you doing here?" I said as I placed my bow away.

"I just came from the Alpacas' shed, and since it's time for µ's practice, I thought that you'd still be here and we can just go together." I looked at the wall clock and was surprised to see that it was, indeed, time to go, and I didn't even realize it.

"Oh. I guess I missed practicing _Kyudo_ so much I lost track of time. Good thing you came along to remind me. I'll just change really quick then we can go." I hurriedly changed into my exercise clothes, packed my stuff, and left with Hanayo towards the club room.

"Ano, Umi-chan?"

"What is it?"

"W-what do you think of Maki-chan?" She asked with a shy grin. I looked at my junior, confused.

"Huh? I'm not certain I understand, Hanayo. Maki's my friend. Should I be thinking of her as anything else?" She just smiled widely at me.

"It's nothing, really. I just thought that something may have changed between you two since you've been spending all this time together." I continued to just look at her, puzzled at where she was getting at, like she knew something I didn't. We arrived at the club room without exchanging another word, but I couldn't help but think about what she said. As I went inside, though, the thought was pushed at the back of my mind for the meantime.

* * *

"Umi!" I looked up from my book and smiled at Eli.

"Eli! You're usually busy during break. What are you doing out here?" She smiled back then sat down beside me. It was a beautiful day outside, so I decided to study under my favorite tree in the school courtyard.

"I was just passing by when I saw you here. I still have some free time before I need to go back. How are you doing? You seem healthier now, and somewhat glowing." I giggled at Eli before answering.

"Glowing's a bit much, but thank you. I actually feel healthier. Maki's been a very big help in managing my training schedule, and even though I still feel that I should be training more, I noticed that my routines are much sharper than before, which is what's important now because the cultural festival's only a few weeks away." Eli beamed at me.

"We're happy that you're better now, Umi. I know you don't want us to worry, but we're your friends, of course we'll be concerned if anything happens to you. I'm also happy to hear that Maki's helping you out. She was so worried about you when you got sick, you know. Never thought I'd see her lose her composure. It's quite comforting, actually, that she's capable of showing emotions from time to time." What Eli said made me remember my conversation with Hanayo the other day.

"Ne, Eli. Can I ask you something?" She looked at me curiously and nodded.

"Umm, what do you think of me?" I could tell that she was surprised because of my unexpected query.

"Uh, is this a trick question?" I just blushed and looked down.

"I-it's just that, Hanayo asked me what I thought of Maki, and I answered that she's a friend. I guess she was looking for another answer, but I didn't really understand, and I didn't know what else to say. Her smile unsettled me for some reason, though." I looked at her, silently asking her to explain to me what Hanayo meant. I was taken aback when she suddenly started laughing. I blushed harder.

"E-eli! Mou! What's so funny?" I glared at her, and after a minute or two, she finally calmed down. She looked at me, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"My dear Umi-chan. For everybody's sake, I really do hope in the future that you stay as sweet and as innocent as you are now." I glared at her harder.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" She just laughed again.

"Of course not! Anyway, what were we talking about? Oh, yes!" She held my hand in hers then looked at me like how a mother looks at her child when she's trying to explain something important. I didn't know if I should be offended or not.

"Umi, there are certain relationships in life that are inevitable to change. I think of you as a very dear friend and a viable comrade, but I didn't see you as that until after I joined µ's. How you treat another person and how that other person treats you will give you an idea on what kind of relationship you two have. I want you to think about your relationships with all the members of µ's, from when you first met them to how you see them now. What we think of you may be different from what you think of us, but that's not what Hanayo's asking, isn't it?" She smirked at me then stood up, patting my head in the process.

"Think about it carefully. Who knows, maybe you'll realize something you didn't know before. See you later at practice!" I gazed at her as she left, my mind muddled with her words and what she asked me to do.

* * *

I looked over the other members as our practice dragged on. We were having a five-minute break, and everybody, except me, clustered together in groups. My gaze first went to Honoka, Kotori, Rin, and Hanayo, who were looking at some sort of food pamphlet, gushing over the menu. I looked at them fondly.

There really weren't enough words to describe my relationship with my childhood friends, and my opinion of them hadn't changed at all for the past decade I've known them. They're my sisters at heart, in more ways than one, so different we may be. We're a tight-knit bunch, and I wouldn't change it for anything. I would never be where I am now without them.

As for Rin and Hanayo, they're more like the kid sisters that I never had. Kind of like younger versions of Honoka and Kotori, in a way. They're definitely a handful, but their child-like personalities made them so endearing to me, and before I knew it, I became somewhat protective of them like a big sister would. I smiled as I gazed at them for a few more seconds before I moved on to the next pair. Nozomi and Nico were off to one side of the roof, practicing some of the more complicated moves on their own.

Nozomi's both predictable and mysterious at the same time. I really didn't know how to approach her when we first met, but after a while, I realized I looked up to her like she's some sort of elder sister. Well, some of the time. She's a great friend to have, a go-to person when I needed advice, and her heart's in the right place, even if her head _'and her hands'_ sometimes wasn't.

My relationship with Nico's a bit more laid back than that of the others. I consider her a close friend and, regardless of her boisterous personality, she's actually very sensitive. We get along comfortably, and she's frank when needed, which came in handy when dealt with Honoka and Rin's rambunctious natures. My small smile didn't waver as I finally settled my gaze towards the last pair of members.

Eli. Out of all the members, she's the most competent and the most reliable. She's also pretty goofy. As I got to spend more time with her, I considered her my partner-in-crime, so to speak. Some problems I could only share with her, because most of the time we're on the same boat. We respect each other, enough said.

And finally, my creative partner, Maki. She's an enigma to me. To be honest, I never did realize when we became so close, when she became a vital part in my life, when she became so special. I didn't really understand what it was about her that made me open up to her in a way that's different from Honoka, Kotori, or the other members. It's really puzzling, considering that we almost always clashed when we first started working together. Now, I couldn't imagine a day without seeing or talking to her, even in passing.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the wall, trying to sort out my thoughts regarding Maki. It's weird, but in a good kind. Like a different feeling that I couldn't name, that I hadn't experienced before. Was Maki more than a friend to me? If yes, what kind, exactly? Telling myself that she's like a sister to me seemed off somehow. I guess I was frowning or something because someone tapped me on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes to reveal a worried looking redhead in front of me.

"You okay?" She reached out her hand and touched my forehead gently and, dare I say affectionately, and I smiled at her sweetly to try and pacify her worries.

"I'm okay, Maki. I'm just sorting out some stuff inside my head." She nodded and gave me a soft smile in return.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears, Umi. Are we still on for today?" she asked me and I nodded my head. I asked her if we could work on a song together before I took my two-week leave from µ's so I could focus on my training. I wanted to leave something for them to work on while I'm away, and so that I won't feel like I abandoned them, or something silly like that.

"I'm actually quite excited to visit your house again. It's been ages! I hope I won't be intruding or anything."

"Pfft. My own parents often tell me I don't invite you enough. You know how crazy they are about you." I laughed at that.

"I don't know about that, but I do want to see them again. Come on, break's over. Just another hour then we can leave." We shared another smile before she went on ahead, and I tried to concentrate on the practice instead of how my skin tingled from Maki's touch.

* * *

A/N: yey another update! Sorry for all the cliffies, but I thoroughly enjoy writing this that I want to prolong it for as long as I possibly can without it being too boring in the long run. Thanks for reading, everyone! And thanks for the wonderful feedback and constructive criticisms for all my stories! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: (Maki's POV)

* * *

I watched my blue-haired senior from my peripheral vision as she laughed at something my mother said, a blush adorning her face. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about, but I couldn't help the smile I was sure I was wearing as I watched them interact amiably with each other. My mother wasn't an overly strict woman, but she was the kind of person who commanded respect from anybody she meets, especially if it's inside her own home, so seeing her so carefree as she talked to Umi was refreshing.

My father was a different story. He's a strict disciplinarian when it came to my education and overall character development, but I admit that I was spoiled by him in terms of luxury and general wellbeing. We got to see him off before he left to deal with an emergency at the hospital, but he was so pleased to have Umi over that he insisted she wait for him to return so that we could all have dinner together.

"Maki-chan?" I was startled from my thoughts as my mother tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"I said I'll be going out for a while but I'll be back before dinner. You okay?" I spared a quick glance at Umi then looked back to my mother.

"Yes, Mama. Just spaced out a bit. We'll see you later, then." She smiled at me then patted my head before bidding Umi goodbye. After she left, Umi approached and sat on the bench beside me as I scooted over. I gave her a small smile as I started playing some random song.

"Having fun?" I asked playfully. She chuckled as she nudged my shoulder with hers.

"It's always a pleasure talking to your mother. Although it did consume a bit of our composing time. Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

"Oh, please. I honestly expected you to take much longer, considering how excited my mother was when she found out you're coming over." We lapsed into comfortable silence then as I continued playing a few more pieces before we finally started to work on the new song. Two hours flew by before we decided to finally take a break. Mama got back a little while ago to prepare dinner and said that Papa was on his way home.

"You, two, freshen yourselves up before your father arrives. You'll be staying the night, right, Umi-chan?" I looked at Umi and she nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, Nishikino-san. Thank you, again, for having me." My mother chuckled and waved her off as I ushered her towards the direction of my room.

"You know the drill. Just make yourself at home, Umi," I said as I handed her a towel. Umi smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't help the light blush on my cheeks as she chuckled and went inside my bathroom to wash up.

' _Darn it! Get a hold of yourself, Nishikino!'_ I silently berated myself. I was really happy that Umi and I were close enough for her to show me her adorable side and not think it's too shameless or anything. And at the back of my mind I'd like to believe that she felt something for me, too. It's wishful thinking, but a girl could dream, right?

* * *

"I'm glad to hear you're feeling better Umi. You really gave us a fright back then, especially Maki. I really thought I'd have to admit two teenagers instead of one with the way she reacted to you being sick. Thank goodness you seemed well enough to not get confined. I do hope you learned your lesson," my father mock scolded.

"Mou, Papa!" I reprimanded, but I had to hide a grin as Umi continuously apologized and thanked my father.

"I really am sorry for the inconvenience I brought, Nishikino-san. My schedule's being supervised by Maki now, and she's making sure I don't become reckless with my health again. She's going to be a great doctor someday," she said affectionately, and I glanced at Umi at that and couldn't help but stare at her as she stared back, a smile on her face that I noticed she reserved only for me. We didn't notice my parents look at each other, a knowing expression exchanged between them.

"Ehem." Umi and I were startled from our little world and we both blushed as we noticed my parents looking at us, my mother trying to hide her amusement behind a cough.

"It's too bad we won't be available during that week to watch you perform, Umi-chan. But I'm sure Maki-chan's support is more than enough, and we already asked her to take some pictures and videos for us. I'm sure you'll look beautiful! We've had the pleasure of watching your mother and your aunts perform before, and if that's any indication, I'm positive you'll also be as wonderful as them, even better." I felt like my heart would burst at how adorable Umi looked as her face flushed in embarrassment. She never really took compliments well.

"Th-thank you, Nishikino-san. I'll try to do my very best at the festival. Thank you for your support." I reached out underneath the table and clasped Umi's hand to calm her down. She was startled but intertwined my fingers with her own then sent me an appreciative smile. We continued eating after that, light banter being bartered around the table.

* * *

"It seems that we had a productive session today, Maki. I wish every session's like this whenever we write a new song." I looked at Umi as she towel-dried her hair. I smiled as I took my hair dryer and motioned for her to sit in front of my vanity so I could dry her hair for her. She blushed and mumbled a thank you as she settled herself in front of me. She sighed and closed her eyes, the gentle warmth of the dryer coupled with the massaging motions of my hand seemed to lull her into a sense of tranquility.

"It won't be the same without you organizing our practices, Umi," I found myself saying, and Umi just smiled, her eyes still closed.

"I won't be gone that long, Maki. This is similar to when you practiced for your recital, remember? I'll be back before you know it." She opened her eyes then and stared at me through my vanity mirror. I blushed.

"And it's not like I won't see you anymore. Knowing you, I'm certain that you'll find time to still check on me during my training even though you're the one who fixed my schedule." I smiled as I gazed back at her.

"Of course. Someone needs to keep you from hurting yourself, right?" We both chuckled. I finished drying her hair and the two of us made ourselves comfortable on my bed.

"Hey, Maki," Umi whispered and I hummed in answer, not taking my eyes off the book I was reading. When she didn't answer back, I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She, too, was holding a book, but it was obvious that she wasn't paying any attention to it. I placed my book down and nudged her gently. She sighed and smiled sadly as she played with the hem of the blanket we were sharing.

"I guess I'm just nervous. I've been doing this for years, and I'm pretty used to it by now, but there are times that the thought of failing crosses my mind. Sometimes the pressure gets to be too much, and all I want to do is curl up somewhere and hide. Obviously I'm not going to do that, but often times everybody seems to forget that I'm just a sixteen-year-old girl. To be honest, I'm not even sure how a teenager should properly act. That's why I'm really grateful for Honoka and Kotori because they keep me grounded when things get too rough." I stared at Umi as she voiced out her worries, and I couldn't help but feel for her, not out of pity, but because we're roughly on the same boat. Having lots of commitments and people who expect too much from us who hadn't even reached legal age yet was taxing. There were times I envied the others because they could do whatever they wanted any time without the burden of responsibilities on their shoulders.

Contrary to popular belief, juggling school obligations, familial duties, and school idol activities weren't easy. It took a tremendous amount of will power and self-sacrifice to properly organize my time so that I could finish everything I needed to do within the day and make time to plan for the next. Even more so for Umi who needed the high mental and physical capacity to get by her day, which I greatly admire her for.

I shook my head. Umi never expressed any type of anxiety when it came to her training, and having her openly voice out how distressed she really was made my heart ache and melt at the same time because it meant that she was comfortable enough in my presence for her to convey her vulnerabilities with me like she does Honoka and Kotori. I reached out and touched her face gently. She tensed a bit but didn't pull away as I coaxed her into looking at me. I smiled tenderly at her, and my heart soared as she smiled fondly yet bashfully back at me.

"Always remember that you're greatly appreciated, Umi. The others and I may not show or say it often enough, but we're really thankful that we have you. I'm thankful to have met you. You're a beautiful, courageous lady. We all have doubts, but I'm always here whenever you need someone to talk some sense into you, so don't ever shut me out, okay? You're important to me." I said that last part almost in a whisper, but Umi's wide eyes and red face meant she heard what I said. How she understood it, I would never know. My face started resembling a plump tomato as her face slowly inched closer to mine. I closed my eyes as I waited for whatever it was that my brain thought would happen, and I finally released the breath I was unintentionally holding in as I felt her place her forehead against mine, my hand still on her cheek. Seconds passed as my heart finally started to slow down from its intense beating. _'What did you expect, stupid girl?!'_

"Thank you for everything, Maki. I really owe you a lot. You're important to me, too, so please don't get tired of putting up with my silliness. You already proved to me that you'll always be there, so please know that I'll also be there for you whenever you need me." I opened my eyes and stared at Umi's face, and I caressed her cheek so she would open her eyes and gaze at me. Something passed between us at that moment but I wasn't sure what it was, but something told me that my attraction for my beloved senior ran more deeply than some shallow affection, and an irrational part of my brain continuously shouted that she also felt it, too.

* * *

A/N: I know. I am already kneeling on the floor and praying that you will forgive me for not updating in such a long time. Working at a hospital doesn't exactly equate to having numerous amounts of free time. But since it's my birth month, I wanted to give back to my wonderful readers and update and/or upload as much as I can before the month ends. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for still taking time to read and review my stories! Till next time! 3


End file.
